A Simple Inspection
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Sparrow McMillian has been assigned as the inspector for Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. She is to make sure that the company is in great condition and nothing is out of protocol. She never expected the crazy ride that she would experience at the chocolate factory.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

"Ms. McMillian, I need to see you in my office," my boss called out from his office door and I felt my stomach drop.

I tried to smooth down my wavy brown hair as my green eyes nervously looked at my other coworkers. I had been working at this company for a few months and I had yet to actually be assigned to a job on my own. I usually helped the other inspection agents with their cases, so it was understandable that I would be worried about the boss calling me into his office.

I took a seat in front of his desk and gave him the best smile I could. He was shuffling some papers on his desk before he slid a file over the desk to me. I gave the file a curious look before slowly taking it when he gave me a look.

"You've been assigned to do all of the inspections for Willy Wonka's candy factory. He will be holding a big event soon and he especially needs to have his factory inspected to make sure everything is up to code and safe. I promised him that you have not dealt with any of the other candy makers in town and you will swear to secrecy about anything you see or hear. You will have some time to familiarize yourself with everything in that file and then next week you will go to the factory, meet Mr. Wonka, do your first inspection, and then you will make sure that everything he has planned for the event will be safe or at least make sure he has a contract for the people involved in the event to sign," my boss said as I held the folder in awe.

"Do you understand? After the event, you will continue to do inspections from time to time and especially when he comes out with a new candy," my boss said.

"Yes sir, thank you," I said quickly still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had my first inspection job on my own.

"Good, remember do not tell anyone about anything you see or learn at the factory. Your reports will come directly to me and nowhere else," he said before dismissing me from his office.

"Yes sir," I said before leaving the office and heading back to my desk. My shoulders finally relaxed and I smiled at the folder in my hands. "I have to do my best," I thought and opened the folder to start reading all of the files. I noticed on one file that Wonka had requested someone new to do the inspections because he noticed the other inspection trying to get into his recipe safe.

I took the folder home with me so I could finish reading the past inspection reports. As I was walking home on the snow covered roads, I stopped in front of the chocolate factory gates. The building was the largest chocolate factory in the world. It was breath-taking, and the sweet smell of chocolate made me even more excited to start working as an inspector for the factory starting next week.

The week seemed to drag as my excitement grew. Finally the day arrived that I would make my first inspection at the Wonka factory and speak with Mr. Wonka. I slipped on a nice dark purple blouse, a grey skirt, small black heels, and my black coat. I brushed my hair one last time before grabbing my bag, locking my house door, and walking down the street to the factory.

Snow was lightly falling as I stopped in front of the gate. I tried not to jump when a voice came through an intercom box near the gate. "Hello, I'm Sparrow McMillian, the new inspector," I said after the voice asked who I was.

"Please enter the gates when they open and come to the front door. Once the door opens, enter and then you will guided to my office," the voice said and I stayed as calm as I could after such a strange way of allowing me to enter the factory.

"Thank you," I said and the intercom went silent. The large gates slowly opened and I quickly slipped inside and headed to the front door. I heard the gates shut behind me and I shivered when I entered the actual factory after the door opened and I did not see anyone there.

I was about to ask if anyone was there but then I felt someone tug on my hand. I jumped and looked down to see a man in a strange outfit and gelled hair. I gave him a small greeting and he nodded his head, which only came up to my knees. I really wanted to ask where the man came from but I didn't.

The man led me down different hallways and stopped in front of a door. I thanked him and he crossed his arms across his chest before leaving me at the door. Gathering my courage, I knocked on the door.

"Enter," a man's voice called out and I opened the door.

A tall man wearing a top hat and with brown hair to his jaw line was sitting in a large leather chair. The windows of the factory were behind his desk. He was definitely the most interesting man I had ever seen, and he was also good looking.

"I'm Sparrow McMillian, the inspector, nice to meet you," I politely introduced myself as I entered his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Welcome, I'm Willy Wonka, shall we start the inspection first or talk about my secret event?" he asked as he stared her down.

"Well if we could do the initial inspection first, that would be great and then we could go over the details of what all your event will cover. From what I was told by my supervisor, the event will not be at least for another week or so," I said trying to remember the few details the boss had put about the secret event in the files.

"Wonderful, let's boogie," Mr. Wonka said and his big smile made me let out a chuckle. "What?" he asked as I quickly covered my mouth as we both stood up.

"Sorry, let's start the inspection," I said and his smile returned. I took off my coat and left it in his office since the factory was so warm. He said that I would be returning here anyways so there was no need to keep it on while we did the inspection.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

"So are any of the rooms that I have seen so far included in your event in a few weeks?" I questioned as we stood in Mr. Wonka's glass elevator, which was terrifying the first few times we used it to travel to different rooms around the factory.

Mr. Wonka paused the elevator and I tried not to freak out as we floated in midair. I still was not used to this form of transportation. I really wanted to ask how this was all possible but so far from what I had seen in this factory many things that seemed impossible were possible.

"No, but I will show you the main chocolate room, which will be included in the event," he said before giving me a grin, which didn't seem real.

I frowned but nodded. "This is your job. You're not here to wonder why Mr. Wonka didn't give a real smile," I thought as the elevator started moving again before we ended up in a gorgeous room with a chocolate waterfall, different candy plants, and beautiful green knolls.

"Is this real?" I whispered but Mr. Wonka heard me.

"Of course it's real. Everything in here is edible even me, but that's cannibalism," he said and my cheeks heated up until he said cannibalism.

"Breathe, calm down," I thought to myself and smiled at the room around me again as I pulled out my clipboard so I could do my inspection of this room. "So I have a few questions. Do you actually use any of the candy and chocolate from this room for your candy that you sell?" I asked as I looked down at the edible grass.

"Well all of the candy from this room is harvested and then used in different candies that I sell, and the chocolate is distributed to different areas in the factory," Mr. Wonka started to explain exactly how the candy from this room was harvested and taken to different parts of the factory. "No human hands touch the chocolate," he said before telling me about the chocolate waterfall, which was the only one of its kind in the world.

"Well Mr. Wonka it looks as if everything is running smoothly and the inspection went well. How about we discuss the event you will be hosting soon?" I suggested after seeing that I had inspected all of the factory rooms that made candy. I didn't need to see any of the other rooms in the factory.

"Right, back to the office," he said and I yelped when he crashed face first into the glass elevator.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I crouched down beside Mr. Wonka, who had fallen flat on his back. "Mr. Wonka, are you alright?" I asked touching his arm. I couldn't help but fall back onto my behind when Mr. Wonka quickly jumped up as if that hadn't happened and he brushed off his coat.

"I need to remember where I put that thing," he said and looked around before noticing me on the ground. He held out his hand and helped me up. "Sorry about that, let's go," he said and I followed him into the elevator. I looked down and noticed he was still holding my hand.

"So what exactly is your secret event?" I asked but jumped when he pulled our joined hands up and went to put a finger to his lips but then he noticed he had still been holding my hand.

"Sorry, but we can't speak about that out here. It's top secret. We need to talk about the event in my office," he said and quickly released my hand. "Sorry about that," he muttered and hid his hands behind his back.

"It's ok, no worries," I said and the elevator stopped in front of his office. I gave him a small smile as we left the elevator and headed into the office.

We took our seats in different chairs in the office and he started to explain what the event would be. I was definitely interested when he explained that he would be sending out five golden tickets. The five kids who find the tickets will be brought to the factory. Only one kid will be chosen as the winner," he said.

"What do they win?" I asked.

"They will be the heir to my factory. They will live here and help me run this factory," he said excitedly.

"Live here? Will their families be living here as well? I mean this will be a child, who legally should not be away from their family," I said as I set down my clipboard and stared at Mr. Wonka, who wasn't smiling as much anymore.

"Why wouldn't they want to come live in a chocolate factory?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Wonka any child would love to live in a chocolate factory, but they have to be with their parents. If their parents came to live here too then everything would be fine, but without their parents than their will be issues," I told him seriously. "I think it's a great idea to find a new heir for the factory, but if you want this to work then the parents will have to live here too or they will have to live nearby with the kid," I said as he was now frowning.

"I see. Well we'll come back to that later," he said and looked down at his desk. "So the inspection went well?" he asked to change the topic.

"Yes, everything was great, but I'll be back next week once kids start finding the tickets. You'll need a contract drawn up for the kids to sign that way you won't be liable if something were to happen in the factory. I don't see why anything would happen as long as the kids behaved but you never know with kids today," I said and his smile returned.

"A contract sounds great. I will have one prepared and ready for the day the kids arrive for the factory tour," he said and stood up from his seat. "Well it was nice to meet you and I'll see you next week," he said and he shook my hand after I held it out to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wonka. Have a nice evening," I told him politely before I noticed another of the workers, Oompa Loompas, waiting at the door of the office. Mr. Wonka had explained all about the Oompa Loompas during the inspection. I gave Mr. Wonka one last smile before the Oompa Loompa led me to the door to exit.

I thanked the worker before stepping outside back into the snowy weather. I looked up at the factory one more time before I exited the gates. "What an amazing but strange place, and an even more interesting man," I thought during my walk home. I was looking forward to when the kids would start finding the golden tickets.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

Excitement filled the world about the golden tickets. I was bothered by my coworkers about where the tickets were, but even I didn't know that. All I knew is that five tickets were somewhere in the world for kids to find. In other words, I had no secret information that I could give to my coworkers to help their kids find the tickets. I wouldn't help even if I could because I think it's exciting to see where the tickets would be found.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up only to hear Mr. Wonka telling me to hurry to his factory. The first ticket had been found and he wanted me there to see what I thought of the kid. I thought it was a weird request since I wouldn't be choosing the winner, but I left work and went to the factory anyways. I quickly brushed the snow out of my hair and off my clothes while following the Oompa Loompa towards Mr. Wonka's office. I paid more attention this time so I would not have to be led to the office each time.

"Good, you're here, sit down, sit down," Mr. Wonka said excitedly from his chair. He smiled at me before looking at a large television screen that was being lowered from the ceiling.

I took a seat in front of the desk and turned the chair so I could look at the screen better. The television screen turned on and a news video started playing. My eyes widened when I saw the first child and I tried not to gag at how he was scarfing down the chocolate bar. I looked at Mr. Wonka and he also looked a bit disgusted.

"Augustus, how did you find the ticket?" a reporter asked.

"By opening the wrapper," I thought sarcastically before wanting to smack a hand over my face when I heard how the boy actually found the ticket. "He was eating part of the ticket, that's how he found it," I muttered in disbelief.

"What are your plans now?" another reporter asked since there was still time before the actual factory tour.

"Eat more chocolate," Augustus said easily and took another bite of the chocolate, which just smeared more of the chocolate around his mouth.

"I think that is the first time anyone has made chocolate look gross," I thought before looking away from the screen and at Mr. Wonka, who was frowning. "I have a feeling that he will be one of the main reasons that all of the kids will sign a contract. How is that going by the way?" I asked and he snapped his attention from the television and to me.

"Oh I agree and the contract is done. The lawyer sent it over this morning and everything is in order," he said and I nodded.

"Great. I hate to say it but I think you'll need it," I said and leaned back in the chair. "What do you think of the boy?" I asked and he frowned.

"Hard to tell. What do you think?" he asked as he rested his elbows on the desk.

"I think he might devour everything in sight when you take him to the chocolate room," I told him remembering how the chocolate room was part of the tour for the kids.

"I think you're right," he said and laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle to at his laugh. "Will you come here to discuss the other children with me once we find out that they have the tickets?" he asked and gave me a slightly hopeful look, which surprised me. Sometimes he seemed a bit withdrawn and other times he seemed like he enjoyed me being around him.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said and he surprised me with a cup of hot chocolate with star shaped marshmallows. We spent the next hour talking about safety standards and other issues for the tour for the kids and any other questions he had about the upcoming inspection, which would be after the tour.

I went to the factory every time that a child found a ticket. Veruca Salt was the most spoiled child I had ever seen. Violet Beauregarde was slightly scary with how focused she was on winning, always winning. It wasn't healthy. Mike Teavee was definitely not Mr. Wonka's favorite since the kid practically broke the code on how to know a ticket's exact location. I didn't really have a great opinion on the kid either, but I would try not to judge too much since I had not personally been around the kids. I could only hope they were just acting that way for the cameras and reporters.

Mr. Wonka surprised me every day that we talked about the kids. After we would watch the video and discuss how the kid might be, he would always have hot chocolate and snacks brought to the office. I tried not to think too much about it since he always seemed a bit awkward, but it really did seem like he was trying to flirt with me. I knew that I was just here to do inspections for work, but there was no clause saying we couldn't like one of the owners of the buildings we inspected.

"Snap out of it, he's just being nice," I thought as I was once again enjoying hot chocolate with Mr. Wonka. "Thank you, Mr. Wonka. This is really nice," I said and took a bite of one of the sugar cookies.

"Please call me Willy," he said as he fiddled with his cup of hot chocolate.

I froze and looked up at him only to see him giving me shy glances. I felt my heart jump and gave him a reassuring smile. "Only if you'll call me Sparrow," I said and his bright smile made my heart jump again. "Ok, I'm getting feelings here," I thought and took another bite of cookie. I glanced up to see Willy still smiling happily as he stacked the cookies into a tower on his plate. "Why I'm getting feelings, I don't know but he's kind of adorable and sweet," I thought and chuckled when Willy pulled some chocolate sauce out of a desk drawer and poured it on the tower of cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

I ran to the factory as fast as I could when I heard that the last ticket was found in this town. A young boy named Charlie Bucket had found the last golden ticket but since it was the night before the event, no reporters made a video of the boy. Willy had called me and he sounded anxious so I was trying to get to the factory as fast as I could. I didn't want him to create any type of judgements on the boy because there was no video to give Willy a heads up about who he was about to meet tomorrow. I still hated that he was making judgements on the other kids, but they really did act bratty for the camera. I just hoped that they were different in person.

"Sparrow," Willy shouted as soon as I entered his office out of breath. I was not a big fan of running. He rushed over to my side and grabbed my hand. He pulled me over to my usual chair but instead of him sitting in his desk chair, he sat in the chair beside me. I just looked at him with wide eyes as he turned his chair to face me and grabbed both my hands. "Sparrow, there is no video. I don't know anything about this Charlie Bucket. Do you know anything about him?" he said quickly.

"Willy, it's ok. I have no idea who Charlie Bucket is or anything about him, but you'll figure it out tomorrow when he's here at the factory. It'll be fine. Maybe it's a good thing we don't get to see a video of him. I still think the other kids might have acted out of character because the cameras and reporters were there," I said and gave his hands a gentle squeeze and a comforting smile. "Just breathe, it'll all work out tomorrow. You'll get to see exactly how the kids act in your factory and you'll know which kid will be perfect to be your heir," I told him and relaxed a little when Willy started nodding. I yelped when he pulled me into a hug before quickly letting me go.

"Thanks, um, oh hot chocolate," he said and nervously grabbed the cups of hot chocolate and he handed me some adorable teddy bear shaped marshmallows.

"Willy, these are adorable," I said softly as I put two of the marshmallows in the cup.

"Thanks, glad you like them," he said and he popped one of the marshmallows into his mouth.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I'm also nervous. It's been a long time since a lot of people have been in the factory," he answered me and saw me raising an eyebrow at him. "The Oompa Loompas don't count. I'm comfortable around them but other people make me nervous," he said and fidgeted with his gloves.

"I understand, but don't be nervous. I'll be there tomorrow and I think you'll enjoy tomorrow," I said and smiled when he reached over and grabbed one of my hands again. I just let him hold my hand while we enjoyed hot chocolate.

It was nice to just enjoy time with Willy. He was unlike any other man I had ever met or dated, even though I had not dated many guys. I dated maybe three my whole life for short periods of time. I just never felt comfortable around regular guys, but Willy just made me feel happy and safe. I didn't feel any type of pressure with Willy.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here," he said softly and squeezed my hand.

I stayed another hour just talking and getting to know Willy more even though he didn't open up too much about his past, but I wasn't going to push him to talk. I gave Willy a hug before leaving the factory to go home and rest before tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up early so I could go to the factory and enter before the kids, reporters, and crowds arrived. Willy gave me a tight hug when I entered the factory. He was dressed nicely today but I could tell he was nervous. It was so cute that he had note-cards of what to say to the kids and their parents or guardians.

"You'll be fine," I told him before letting him know that I would stay in the main entrance hallway of the factory while he sneaked outside to see the show he had prepared for the kids. I gave him an encouraging smile before he went outside.

"Let's hope today goes ok," I thought and noticed a table with the contracts sitting on them with pens. "So glad he did that," I whispered as I couldn't shake the feeling that things would definitely not go as planned today.

Minutes later, Willy entered the factory with the kids and their family members following them. "Just put your coats anywhere," he said and smiled at me.

"Who is she?" Veruca Salt asked with a sneer on her face.

"I'm Sparrow McMillian. I'm here to make sure that things go smoothly today, but first all of the kids will need to sign these. Please take your time reading the contracts," I said politely as I handed out pens and contracts to the kids. "Parents, please read them as well," I said when I noticed most of the parents not even paying attention to their kids. I cringed when some of the kids just signed the contracts without even reading what was on the paper.

After all of the contracts were signed and dated, I put them in my bag and smiled at Willy. He started walking down the hallway but the kids stopped him to introduce themselves. As the kids were introduced I started to realize that the kids were exactly how they acted on the videos.

"Not good," I thought before looking at the last boy, Charlie Bucket. A small smile crossed my face when I saw how honestly excited he and his grandfather were. I frowned though when Willy said that Charlie was just lucky to be here. I couldn't say anything since he was ahead of me while walking towards the chocolate room, but I would definitely be talking to him about that later.

I walked behind Charlie and his grandfather. "You're in for a wonderful day," I told Charlie softly and he gave me a small smile. That smile made me hope even more that he would be a good kid because the others already seemed rotten.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

"Don't get too excited. Don't lose your heads," Willy was saying from the front of the group as he unlocked the door to the chocolate room. The delicious smell of chocolate and other fruity candies filled the air after he opened the door. All of the kids and parents gasped.

I heard someone give a small cry and I looked over to Charlie's grandfather, who looked so happy but at the same time he looked ready to break down. "Sir, are you alright?" I asked and gently touched his arm.

"Sorry, yes, I'm fine. It's just so beautiful to see what the factory has become," he said as he wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"Grandpa Joe," Charlie said and grabbed the man's hand.

"I'm fine, Charlie," he said and gave me a smile.

I noticed that Willy was looking at the three of us. I gave him a smile but he focused on Grandpa Joe.

"Mr. Wonka, do you remember me? I used to work here," Joe said and I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Were you one of the ones who stole my secret recipes and sold them to my competition?" Willy asked as his eyes hardened.

"No sir," Grandpa Joe said shakily.

"Wonderful, then welcome back," Willy said with a smile. "Please enjoy yourselves," he said and motioned for everyone to run around the chocolate room and enjoy what they wanted. He stared down Mr. Salt for a moment before walking over to me. "So what do you think so far?" he asked as he looped our arms together so we could start walking around the chocolate room together.

"I think you need to relax. They haven't even been here an hour. I know you want to pick the best kid for this factory but being all tense around them won't help them show you who they truly are," I told him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"But that one girl hugged me," he grumbled and I laughed.

"Well do you want me to hug you and make it better?" I asked and he squeezed my arm closer to him.

"Yes, but later," he said and I looked up to a see a light blush on his cheeks.

"Ok," I said and we stopped in front of the waterfall on a little bridge. I noticed that Mrs. Beauregarde was giving Willy glances here and there, and I had a feeling that he had talked about how chocolate can create the feelings of being in love. Her stare was kind of freaky, but thankfully she turned around to focus on stuffing her face again.

"Augustus that is a bad thing you do," I heard Mrs. Gloop shout and Willy and I turned to see Augustus sticking his hands into the chocolate river, up to his mouth, and then back into the river.

"Little boy, my chocolate is not meant to be touched by human hands," Willy shouted as we started walking towards the river edge.

"We're going to have to throw out all of this chocolate," I said sadly as I made a note in my little notepad. I had hoped I wouldn't need the notepad but after the mess everyone made in the chocolate room I would definitely have to have some areas cleaned up and inspected again. A big splash drew my attention away from my notes. The boy fell into the water and he was struggling to stay above the chocolate.

"He can't swim," his mother screamed.

I kicked off my shoes and went to rush towards the river but Willy stopped me with his arms around my waist. "Willy, I have to help him," I said and struggled to get out of his hold on me, but he stopped me.

"Daddy, who are those little people?" Veruca said and everyone except Mrs. Gloop and I looked away from Augustus, who was currently being sucked up into a large pipe that would distribute the chocolate in other areas of the factory.

"They're Oompa Loompas from Loompa Land," Willy explained, but he did not release me. He gave me a small grin when I sighed in annoyance at not being let go yet. I looked up at Augustus in the pipe and saw how scared and confused he was. My worry only increased when the Oompa Loompas started to sing instead of focusing on getting the boy out of the pipe. I looked at Willy but he was slightly dancing along with the melody.

Augustus' scream made me jump in Willy's arms and I looked up to see the boy shoot up the pipe and disappear from sight. Mrs. Gloop immediately started freaking out.

Willy released me and made a strange call, and in seconds an Oompa Loompa approached him. "Take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room to help her find her son," he said and I cringed when he started motioning with his cane how the workers should poke around in the chocolate for him.

"Let's hope the kid is still alive," I thought and looked at the other kids and their family members. Charlie and Grandpa Joe looked a little worried while the other people looked annoyed or ready to go on with the tour.

"Willy, will he be alright?" I whispered as we walked towards a beautiful candy seahorse boat that was gliding on the river towards us.

"Of course, don't worry. I know things are weird and probably going to get more weird, but don't worry. The children will be safe and everything will be fine. Just breathe and go along," he said and winked at me as he helped me in the boat and I sat beside him with Charlie and Joe Bucket.

"Easy for him to say but I just had a small heart attack and I'm probably going to have a few more," I thought as I looked ahead of us and immediately closed my eyes when I saw us about to go down a drop in the river.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

The boat ride had not been on my first inspection of this factory and I was not excited about this. I couldn't help but scream when the boat went down the slope and I felt my hands grip the seat under me. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one that screamed when the boat went down.

I jumped when someone grabbed my hand and I felt warm breath on my ear. "It's ok," I heard Willy say in my ear. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at him and our faces were still very close. I couldn't stop my blush and I noticed that Willy's cheeks were slightly pink too.

"Mr. Wonka where are we going?" Violent called out as she and her mother looked back at us. I noticed that Mrs. Beauregarde was glaring at me, but I just tried to ignore her.

"Oh people, people, we're coming up to some very important rooms," Willy called out and I smiled at the rooms ahead because I remembered them from the first inspection I did of the factory.

"What's hair cream for?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

"To lock in moisture," Willy answered and he smiled at me when I giggled. He also seemed a little relieved when Mrs. Beauregarde stopped staring at him. "Oh let's stop here," he exclaimed when we were getting closer to the Inventing Room. Willy helped me out of the boat once it stopped. He gave me a happy grin before letting me go before entering the room first.

I looked at all of the kids who were looking around the inventing room with wide eyes. I smiled at some of the Oompa Loompas who waved at me, but they all quickly went back to work when the kids started looking at them. When the workers gave the kids one more glance it made me a little nervous that something else was going to happen. I had a feeling that Willy had picked certain rooms for us to go to today on purpose.

"What are those?" I heard one of the children asked and I looked over to see everyone watching an Oompa Loompa swim around in a tank. Different colorful candy was sitting in different areas of the tank.

Willy walked over to the tank and took out one of the candies. "These are everlasting gobstoppers," he started to explain about how the candy would never get any smaller.

"So they're like gum," Violet said.

"Little girl if you tried to chew one of these then you would break all your little teeth out," he said and I cringed. He gave the group a smile and I watched as Violet and her mother shared a look as he walked off.

"What's that about?" I thought and started to get a little worried that something was about to happen. I made sure to stay at the back of the group as everyone followed Willy to hear him talk about the candy that would help them grow beards. I wanted to put a hand on my face when Willy tried to get a high five from Mike and then the Oompa Loompa appeared looking like a hair monster. The whole time Willy was explaining the candy, I kept seeing Violet and Veruca glare at each other.

"Please let's hope this doesn't go bad," I thought as we all watched Willy start a large machine that eventually spit out a piece of gum, which Violet immediately grabbed.

"It's a three course meal," Willy said excitedly.

Grandpa Joe and I were the only ones who seemed interested in the idea. However, my excitement quickly died when Violet started to eat the piece of gum. I looked up at Willy in alarm when her face started to turn slightly violet in her cheeks.

Willy gave me a shake of his head as he kept trying to tell the little girl to spit out the gum. I yelped when the little girl started to turn bright blue and swell up. Before I could say anything to Willy, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the girl and the group.

"Willy, did you know this was going to happen?" I snapped as we watched from behind one of the machines.

"Well I had a feeling she would eat the gum and yes I knew this would happen if she did, but don't worry. We can help her," he said trying to calm me down.

"Is this another test to see which kids are rotten?" I whispered as I heard the Oompa Loompas starting to sing.

He winked at me before slipping out from behind the machine to whisper to Mrs. Beauregarde. I saw the woman's eyes widen in shock and I could only imagine how exactly Willy and the Oompa Loompas were going to get her daughter back to somewhat normal.

As the Oompa Loompas pushed Violet down a large pipe-like hallway, I pulled Willy to the side away from the other children and their parents. He gave me a slight frown as I pulled him further back into the inventing room.

"Willy, what else do you have planned for the children?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, nothing that will hurt them. These are just tests to see if the kids are rotten or not. Nothing dangerous, I promise, but I have to know. I can't just trust my factory with anyone," he said and he finally looked serious.

"Fine, as long as nothing dangerous happens to the children then I'll stop freaking out. I'm just glad you made them all sign contracts or this could have been bad," I said and he just grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Thank you, now on with the tour," he whispered the first part with a soft smile before announcing the other part to the rest of the group.

I walked with Willy out of the inventing room with Veruca, Mike, and Charlie following with their family members. "I wonder what he has planned next," I thought feeling a little worn out from all the worrying I've been doing.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

I immediately guessed who Willy's next test was for after we arrived at the nut sorting room. It definitely shocked me the first time I saw this room but the idea was creative. Seeing it again was still amazing but I was more worried about what Veruca was about to do.

Mr. Salt handed Willy his business card and I couldn't help but chuckle when Willy tossed it away. The large hole in the middle of the room worried me but I kept reminding myself that the children would not be harmed, just different at the end.

"Hopefully less rotten," I thought as we stood at the railing to look down at all of the squirrels. "Very cute," I whispered and saw Willy smile at me before Veruca started demanding that she have one of the factory's trained squirrels.

The little girl only whined worse when her father was not able to sway Mr. Wonka's mind on giving her one of the squirrels. However, when he mimicked Mr. Salt's voice everyone was a bit surprised.

Willy's flashbacks were also making everyone curious, well everyone except Mr. Teavee and his son. Hopefully he would talk to me about them later, but I wouldn't push.

"Veruca," I started to say when her father also tried to tell her to not go over the railing. I stopped talking though because Willy had reached over and grabbed my hand. He lightly squeezed my hand and I saw him shake his head again. I sighed and looked at Charlie and Mike. "Fine, no stopping the kids, but I hope at least one of those two pass Willy's test," I thought and squeezed his hand back.

Even though I told myself not to stop Veruca from bothering the squirrels, it still made me gasp when the squirrels tackled her and declared she was a bad nut. I squeezed Willy's hand tightly when the little girl was pushed down the hole in the floor. I let go of Willy's hand and walked into the hallway as I heard the Oompa Loompas singing again.

I leaned up against the hallway wall and breathed deeply. I know that this is Willy's factory and his livelihood, but I couldn't stand to watch the kids bring on their own demise in the factory. I knew they wouldn't be killed but it was still hard to watch them do this to themselves.

My eyes opened when I heard Mr. Salt yell and the others join me back in the hallway. Willy gave me a worried look as I walked with them to the glass elevator. "Not this again," I muttered and stood close to Willy as we all entered the elevator. I was surprised but thankful when he wrapped an arm around my waist so he could help me stay steady. He remembered I wasn't too comfortable in this thing last time I was in it.

We passed through the fudge mountain room, the cotton candy room, and then finally the fireworks room. I couldn't help but smile at Charlie when he defended candy in front of Willy after Mike's comment.

"He's the one," I thought with a smile and looked at Willy, who seemed to be realizing the same thing.

"I want to pick a room," Mike snapped and Willy gave him the go ahead. Of course Mike picked the television room.

"This is going to be bad," I thought and felt Willy squeeze my hip as the elevator stopped at the television room. "Willy, I'm going to stay in here if that's ok," I whispered when we were the only ones left in the elevator.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he removed his arm from my waist.

"Yes, I can already tell what's about to happen and I really don't want to see this happen to Mike," I said softly so the kids outside wouldn't hear me.

"I understand. It'll be over soon," he said softly before smiling at me and leaving the elevator. I gave a sigh of relief as he let me stay in the elevator. I just focused on some other things I would need to do when I got home later today. When I heard the song finish in the room, I let out a sigh of relief. I knew Mike was probably tiny. Willy had already explained how this room shrunk large chocolate bars and put them into a television. I knew Mike would be even tinier.

"My dear boy, you've won," I heard Willy shout and I watched as he slammed into the closed elevator door.

"Willy," I called out but he jumped up and shook off the hit to the face. I shook my head when he entered the elevator with Joe and Charlie Bucket following him. "Congrats," I told Charlie. "Willy, please drop me off at the reception area if you don't care. I need to do some paperwork in your office before I go home," I said and he gave a little pout but did as I asked.

"Congrats again," I said to Charlie after I exited the elevator and started walking to Willy's office. "I hope he doesn't try to make Charlie live here without his family," I thought as I entered the office and started working on the inspection papers. I would be going back around the factory and make sure that everything was in order in the factory since the kids were gone.

When I stood up to start my inspection, I looked out the window and saw all of the kids that lost walking out of the factory with their parents. I just shook my head and hoped they would learn something from this experience. I cringed when I saw Violet and Mike. "They'll definitely never be the same," I whispered and left the office.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

I finished the inspection and returned to the office not expecting to see Willy, but there he was. He was slumped in his office chair just staring into space. Slowly I walked towards his desk and set down my clipboard.

"Willy, are you alright?" I softly asked. "What happened?" I asked again when he wouldn't say anything for a minute.

"He said no. He wouldn't come live in the factory with me," he finally said and I jumped when he grabbed me and hugged me close to him. "Why did he say no?" he mumbled into my shirt.

"Willy, did you offer to let his family come live here too?" I asked as patiently as I could.

"No. He doesn't need his family they just take away all the fun," he said and squeezed me around my waist more.

I sighed and took off his hat so I could run a hand through his hair. "Willy, I told you that Charlie wouldn't want to leave his family, none of those kids would have. Having their family here wouldn't be too bad. You would have more people to stay here and enjoy the factory with you," I said and almost sighed again when he tensed up and looked at me, but he wasn't smiling.

"You mean more people to steal my secret recipes and give them to the competition," he snapped and released me.

I took a step back from him when he started to actually glare at me. "Willy, not everyone is out to get you in this world. I know that may be hard to believe, trust me I find it hard to believe too, but not everyone is out to hurt you," I said but he just kept glaring at me.

"I need to be alone. You should go," he said and he looked down at his desk with his hands clenched into fists.

"If that's what you want then I'll go, but if you need someone to talk to then you know my number. I'm sorry things didn't go as you planned, but I really think you should consider Charlie's family living here. It might be a wonderful change for you," I said before giving him a sad smile and leaving the factory. It pained me to see him so hurt, but he had to accept that Charlie didn't want to be taken from his family and also that not everyone was like those recipe thieves from years ago.

The next couple of days I worked like normal at my job. My coworkers asked some questions here and there about the ticket event and the factory, but I only said pretty much what the papers said. Every time they would ask it would bug me a little more because Willy had not tried to contact me once.

I had another inspection next month, but that was still a few weeks away. I hoped to see him then but I knew it wouldn't be the same. Whenever my coworkers asked questions, it only made me think of him more.

"Sparrow, my office please," my boss called and I left my desk glad for a distraction. My happy mood quickly turned sour when I entered the boss's office and he told me that Willy had said that I must have stolen one of his recipes and that I should be taken off the job as his inspector.

My jaw dropped and my hands clenched into fists. "Are you kidding me? I never even went near the recipe room. I barely even sat down in the chairs in his office. If he wants a different inspector then fine, give him a different one, but don't you dare fire me unless you've seen security footage that shows me stealing a recipe," I snapped as my anger got worse.

"Sparrow, calm down, I've already requested the security footage to be sent over. The videos are being looked through now but I don't think you stole anything. Just please go home for today until we've looked through all of the videos. If we find out that you're innocent, then we'll talk with Mr. Wonka about why he wants you to stop being the factory inspector. Just breathe, go home, and relax," my boss said kindly and he gave me a bigger smile when I tried to take deep breaths.

"Please let me know as soon as the videos are finished being looked at," I said politely before wishing my boss a good day and leaving the building. I marched straight up to the gates of the factory and pressed the button by the intercom. "I don't know what your problem is but if you were a man then you would tell me instead of coming up with lies and trying to get me fired. I actually liked you Willy Wonka. I liked you, but not anymore," I shouted and released the button and rushed home.

I walked into my bedroom, threw my coat onto the bed, and screamed all of my frustration out. "How could he? What is going on in his head? Why did I even start to like him?" I thought and frowned at the sight of a Wonka chocolate bar sitting on my nightstand. I had bought it the other day. I grabbed the chocolate bar and threw it into the trash can in the corner of the room.

"I just don't understand," I said tiredly and just decided to get ready to relax as much as I could the rest of the day. I didn't want to look or even think about candy because it just reminded me of him.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

Thankfully nothing was found on the security cameras so I was able to keep my job. My boss told me that I would still be Mr. Wonka's inspector but of course I wouldn't even meet with Willy whenever inspected the factory. I still had another few weeks before the next inspection.

I left work with a sigh of relief. I was happy that I was able to keep my job but I was still on edge about the next inspection. It still hurt that Willy would accuse me of that. I know I had not known him long but I still felt like we were starting to build some kind of connection whether it be just friends or more.

"Now I'll never know," I muttered as I walked down the street.

"Ms. McMillian," I heard a young boy shout.

I stopped and turned around to look at where the shout had come from, and I saw Charlie Bucket running towards me. He had a big smile on his face and nicer clothes on. I gave him a small smile and waited for him to make it to where I was standing. "Hello Charlie, how are you?" I asked and saw the boy never lose the smile.

"I've been great. How have you been?" he questioned as we walked over to a bench to sit down and talk.

"I've been ok. I heard about what happened at the end of the tour. I can't believe he tried to make you choose like that," I told the little boy, who looked down for a moment.

"Yeah, but it's alright. Everything has actually gotten much better for my family. Oh you should come over for dinner tonight. Grandpa Joe and I have told everyone about you, and my mother would love to meet you," he told me as his mood lifted again.

"Oh are you sure?" I asked and he just nodded. "Alright, sure, that sounds lovely," I said and laughed when he grabbed my hand and started leading the way towards his home. It technically was almost dinner time.

We walked for a few minutes before finally ending up at a little home in its own little area. It wasn't wall to wall with other homes like most homes in this city. Charlie knocked on the door before opening it and announcing our presence. I smiled when we walked into a comfortable little home with a warm fire in the fireplace. Two sets of grandparents and Charlie's parents were either sitting around a dining room table or walking around the kitchen.

"Oh Ms. McMillian, it's so good to see you again," Joe said as he walked over to greet me.

"It's good to see you too. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," I said and looked at the others in the room.

"Oh you're the woman who was on the tour at the factory. Charlie and Grandpa Joe have told us so much about you," Mrs. Bucket said happily as she came over and grabbed my hands. "Charlie has told us how you tried to help the kids from making their mistakes," she continued as she pulled me to a chair that Mr. Bucket just set by the table for me.

"Well I tried to warn the children but unfortunately they wouldn't listen. I just hope that they are doing ok now," I said and smiled as the grandparents were introduced to me. "Thank you again for inviting me to dinner," I said to all of them and they smiled at me.

"Have you been back to the factory since the tour?" Charlie asked and I felt my hands clench tightly on my pants.

"No, I won't be back there for another week or so," I said and I could tell everyone was staring at me.

"Oh but I thought you and Mr. Wonka were friends," the little boy continued.

"So did I," I muttered and thankfully Mrs. Bucket changed the subject.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. I heard all about how Mr. Bucket got a better job at his old company, and how the Grandparents were getting healthier now that they had better food. I could only smile as I watched the family interact. It was almost like I was invited to see something special. It had been a long time since I had spent any time with my family, but my family was never like this.

"Thank you for inviting me. Dinner was delicious," I told Charlie's parents when I was about to leave the house.

"Oh you're welcome and please do visit us again," Charlie's dad said politely before he was distracted by his son.

Mrs. Bucket stayed by the door with me. I jumped when she grabbed my hand. "I know something happened with Mr. Wonka. I can tell that you like him. I don't know what he did but please don't stress yourself out over it. If he can't realize that he made a mistake then that is his own fault," she said and wished me good night before surprising me with a hug.

"Thanks, good night," I said and walked away from the home. I was shocked with how caring that whole family had been towards me, but it was nice. A smile stayed on my face as I walked home until I actually arrived at my house. A basket full of chocolate was sitting on my doorstep and a small note was sticking out from between two chocolate bars. Looking around I didn't see anyone waiting but I did see some footprints still in the snow.

I grabbed the basket and took it inside. It was slightly driving me nuts to quickly open the note and see what Willy had to say because there was no one else who would send this. However, I made myself take off my coat and get comfortable before I walked back to the basket and opened the note.

"Sparrow, I'm sorry. I know you didn't touch any of the recipes, but I just didn't know how to react to the feelings I have for you. I've never felt like this before and it's weird. A good weird, not a bad weird, but it scared me. I shouldn't have said any of those horrible things and I'm so sorry. I miss you. I miss our evenings with hot chocolate and marshmallows. I don't know if you want to see me again or even read this note, but I want to see you. I want to figure out what these feelings are, but only if you have these feelings to," I read the note aloud.

I set down the note and looked over at the chocolate bars in the basket. "Willy," I said and put my head in my hands. "He's such a little kid sometimes," I thought before quickly throwing back on my day clothes, shoes, and coat. I locked my home and ran towards the factory.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

I ran all the way to the factory and was slightly out of breath as I pressed the intercom button and shouted for someone to let me in. At first I thought nobody would actually open the gate, but soon the gate slowly started to open. I rushed through the small opening in the gate and ran to the front doors. I was expecting to see an Oompa Loompa open the door, which one did, but I was not expecting to see Willy standing further away in the hallway looking at the door nervously.

We stared at each other in surprise for probably a minute. I just stood still in the doorway freezing because of the snowy air on my back. Willy just stood there still fidgeting and looking at me and the floor multiple times. The Oompa Loompa just stared at both of us before grabbing my pants leg and pulling me into the factory so he could close the door. It felt nice to not have the cold air on my back anymore, but I was still trying to figure out what to say.

"Willy," I said finally.

"Sparrow, I'm so sorry. I just don't, I mean I haven't felt anything like this before so I," Willy started rambling as he kept fidgeting with his hands, which made his gloves squeak.

The more he kept rambling the more I stopped being mad and just wanted to hold his hands and calm him down. Sure I was still mad about how he went about things but after seeing him like this, I could really tell that he had no clue what he was feeling and how to go about this.

I walked over to Willy and gently grabbed his hands. "Willy, I'll forgive you but only if you answer my next question honestly," I said and he looked up at me in surprise. "Willy, do you like me?" I asked.

Willy seemed to struggle with the question and I felt him squeeze my hands a few times. "Yes, but not as a friend, but maybe more," he replied and tried to look away from me but I moved my head so he could look at me again.

"Then I forgive you. I like you too, Willy, as more than a friend. Would you be ok with us trying to have a relationship?" I asked and smiled when he seemed to be relieved.

"Sure, sounds fun," Willy said a little nervously and giggled his usual giggle.

"Great, thank you for the chocolate," I said and he relaxed even more into the usual Willy Wonka that I knew. "Well it is really late, how about I come over tomorrow after work and we can spend some time together?" I suggested.

"Ok, um be careful going home and I'll see you tomorrow," Willy said and he seemed to struggle with himself. He looked up at me and I felt him pull my hands closer to him.

"Too cute," I thought before releasing his hands and giving him a gentle hug. "Good night, Willy. See you tomorrow," I said softly and he squeezed me tighter in the hug.

"Night, Sparrow," he said near my ear, which caused me to shiver a bit when his breath fanned across my ear. He gave me a big grin and let me go so I could leave the factory. He was actually smiling more than I had seen before when I waved goodbye to him before leaving the factory and heading home.

The next day, I went to work like normal. Of course all of my coworkers had heard about the supposed recipe scandal, but I just ignored them whenever they asked me questions. I couldn't wait to leave work and get back to the factory to spend time with Willy. My anger at his actions had almost completely disappeared by now. I couldn't stay mad at him when I could tell that he really had never felt any kind of emotion like this before.

After work, I made my way to the chocolate factory and was surprised when Willy pulled me into a hug when I entered the building. He had been waiting for me in the entry hallway.

"I'm so glad you're here. Let's go get some hot chocolate," Willy said and grabbed my hand.

We walked side by side to his office and I could tell something was bothering Willy. I hoped it wasn't anything to do with last night. When we entered the office, I saw a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows waiting on his desk. I smiled when the marshmallows were shaped like flowers.

"Willy, is everything ok?" I asked after we had enjoyed some hot chocolate and little chit chat about the day for an hour.

Willy set down his cup and sighed a little bit. "I can't think of any good candy ideas. I need Charlie but he hates me," he said.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's just a kid that doesn't want to be away from his family," I answered and saw a flash of emotion rush across his eyes when I said family. "Willy, I met his family recently. They invited me to dinner. I think you'd like them if you got to know them," I said and felt him grab my hand.

"Would they even want to see me again?" he asked looking at his empty cup.

"Well only one way to find out," I said and gave him a comforting smile.

"Will you go with me?" Willy questioned after sitting back and thinking about what I was hinting.

"Of course," I said and laughed when he gave a grin and pulled me into another hug. "Just give his family a chance and I'm sure they'll give you one too," I said as I hugged him close.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Sparrow McMillian.

Story Start

The next afternoon, I went to the factory to meet up with Willy. I had already dropped by the Bucket house during lunch to see if Willy and I could come over for dinner. When I arrived at the factory, Willy surprised me by saying that he and Charlie had went to see his father together. He told me all about his day with Charlie as we walked towards the little boy's home.

When we reached the front door of the home, Willy grabbed my hand and looked at me nervously. "What if they won't forgive me?" he asked looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Willy, deep breath, it will be fine. Just put a smile on your face and be yourself," I said and knocked on the door.

We stood outside for only a minute after I knocked. We could hear different things and people moving around the room before Charlie opened the front door for us. He had a big grin on his face when he saw us together holding hands.

"Mr. Wonka, Ms. McMillian," Charlie said excitedly and welcomed us into the home.

We entered the house to see everyone in the home either smiling or watching Willy warily. I gave Willy's hand a squeeze when he saw the wary looks.

"Hey Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket," I said and also said hello to all of the grandparents. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner," I said and saw many of the people smile at me. I looked over at Willy.

"Thank you and um I'm sorry for the other day," Willy said and the family seemed to relax more around him.

"Mr. Wonka, Ms. McMillian please sit here," Joe Bucket said as he pulled out two chairs for us.

"Thank you," I said and smiled when Willy pushed my chair in for me after I sat down, and then he sat by me. Charlie and his parents were sitting across from us.

I enjoyed the meal and a little chit chat with the family while Willy apologized and asked the family if they would like to move into the factory. He talked about how their home could be put in the chocolate room. I was surprised but happy that everything was going so well.

"So how long have you two been together?" one of the grandmothers asked.

I tried not to choke on my drink and I looked at the family, who were grinning or looking at Willy and me curiously. I jumped when I felt Willy grab my hand and he was shyly looking at me.

"Not long," Willy answered with a happy grin. "But I hope we um are together for a long time," he continued and I felt a big blush heat my cheeks.

"So cute," Mrs. Bucket said as she put down her utensils.

"So when can we move in?" Charlie asked which broke the awkward atmosphere.

"As soon as possible," Willy said with a big smile.

"How about this weekend since I'll be off work?" Mr. Bucket suggested.

"Perfect, I'll start getting things ready at the factory," Willy said and I could tell he was already planning things in his mind. "Oh this is going to be so much fun," he said and he looked at me with a big grin.

The dinner was nice and Willy and I walked to my house together. He gave me a hug once we arrived at my front door.

"I'm so happy they forgave me and they're going to live in the factory. Charlie and I are going to make such wonderful candy. Oh I cannot wait, thank you so much for going with me," he said. His eyes expressed so much joy.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that everything is working out," I said and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night," I said softly.

"Night," Willy stumbled over his words for a second. Before I could go in my house, Willy grabbed my hand and made me look back at him. He shyly moved forward and kissed my cheek.

We gave each other a smile before I went inside. I locked the door behind me and the smile on my face wouldn't disappear.

The next few days, Willy and I spent more time together as we helped the Buckets move into the factory. Willy was also starting to change during that time. He was becoming more open and even more affectionate. Charlie was loving living at the factory with his family and he was coming up with great candy ideas.

Before I knew it two months had passed and our relationship was even stronger. Tonight was another night that I shared dinner with Willy and the Bucket family. I sat by Willy who leaned over and kissed my cheek.

The dinner was going great like it usually did, but I could tell something was a little off with Willy. When I was helping Mrs. Bucket clean the table, Willy grabbed my hand so I would stop and give him my attention.

"Sparrow, I know we have only been dating for a few months, but I really feel strong feelings for you. I was wondering if you would move into the factory with me?" he asked and I could see how nervous he was.

"I'd love to," I said and laughed when he picked me up and spun me in the air before hugging me close to him.

The Bucket family smiled and cheered until Willy kissed me on the lips in front of him. When he did that, they all laughed or cheered even louder. Willy pulled away and chuckled at the blush on my face.

Willy walked me home that night and gave me another kiss. "I can't wait for our next adventure," I thought as I wished him good night and looked forward to moving into the factory. I never expected any of this to happen when I met Willy Wonka, but I was happier than I had ever been.

The End.


End file.
